


Letters To The King

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Letters, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “I don’t know what it is about him, I just can’t stop thinking about him-” Nishinoya said as he blushed, smiling to himself. He ignored Tanaka’s teasing and clicked the button on the pen again, watching the tip of it dart out before it disappeared again.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Letters To The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adverant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/gifts).



Noya clicked his pen several times before he set it down and crossed his arms. 

“Are you sure you wanna write a letter to him off all people?” Tanaka said coming out from the kitchen with a bag of chips. “Like he’s kind of a dick.”

Noya groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “I know what he’s like Ryuu, otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here contemplating what the heck to put in this freaking love letter!” Nishinoya argued picking the pen back up and stared at the paper in front of him. 

“Okay, but-Oikawa Tooru? Like that guy? You’re sure you want to confess to that guy?” Tanaka asked as he grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed his face with them. “And on Valentine’s day like a girl~” Tanaka teased.

“I don’t know what it is about him, I just can’t stop thinking about him-” Nishinoya said as he blushed, smiling to himself. He ignored Tanaka’s teasing and clicked the button on the pen again, watching the tip of it dart out before it disappeared again.

“Woah, you’re actually into him…” Tanaka said with his mouth full of chips. Nishinoya looked up at him to see Tanaka smiling brightly.

“Shut up!” Noya said punching Tanaka in the chest before he returned to his paper. 

Tanaka was surprisingly quiet for a while, he noticed the way Noya’s knee would bounce whenever he thought of something to say. And when Noya licked his lips, Tanaka knew that was the moment.

-

Hey, It’s Yuu- I mean Nishinoya. Uh, I don’t really know what to say to you when I’m usually never running out of things to say. Well, that’s what people tell me at least. I guess being straightforward would be the easiest. 

I like you.

And I don’t mean like as a friend, I like you as a person, most definitely romantically and maybe even sexually??? I haven’t thought about you in that way I promise!!! 

But I like you a lot, and I’ve liked spending time with you, during and out of school. I’ve liked getting to know and I’ve liked understanding the person you truly are and not the person you pretend to be! I also like Iwaizumi-san! But definitely as a friend!!! I said that because I want you to know that I like your friends, and you don’t have to be afraid of hanging out with us and stuff-i don’t think that made sense but I don’t know how else to explain it!! 

I know, you’re probably not looking for a relationship right now, with university and work it’s way too much to juggle. But I wanted you to know. How I really feel about you, and how much I care.

You don’t have to reciprocate my feelings in any way!! I was never after that. If you can’t return my feelings then I understand completely. But hopefully, you will continue to be my friend, at least for a little while. 

…

……….

…………………

“Ryuu!! WOULD IT BE TOO MUCH TO USE HIS GIVEN NAME???” Noya shouted Tanaka jumped because he was sitting right beside him. 

“First of all DONT YELL, second of all HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?” Tanaka screamed back and Nishinoya returned back to his paper. 

Love Yuu, 

Tooru I’m really sorry if this upsets you please still be my friend!!

-

“When did you decide you liked this guy anyway?” Tanaka asked on their way to school, gripping tighter onto the duffle bag that hung from his shoulder.  
“Probably when we went to karaoke together,” Nishinoya said turning his phone in his hand, he was concentrating on it very hard. However, Tanaka didn’t seem to notice. 

“You WENT TO KARAOKE WITHOUT ME??” Tanaka asked exasperatedly, and Nishinoya nudged him with his shoulder telling him to be quiet. 

“It was during one of Oikawa’s bad days,” Nishinoya said, his phone finally stopping in his hand. “He said, he wasn’t feeling good and said that singing helped him a lot. And when we were there, he was...singing so passionately, that I couldn’t tear my eyes away. He called me tone-deaf and we laughed for hours. It was a really good day. However, at the end of it, he still looked kind of troubled.” Nishinoya explained as he gripped his phone tightly in his hand. 

“You’ve got it bad...I’ll forgive you on the account that you were helping him out of a bad mood,” Ryuu said and Noya was back to flipping his phone in his hand. Until it hit his palm and vibrated. Noya’s eyes shot open looking up and Ryuu and then ]unlocked his phone.

“What what what??” Tanaka asked hurriedly.

“I got a response!” Noya cheered, quickly typing out a message on his phone and hitting send. He was going to close out his phone before he typed out another message and hit send again. 

“From who? What does it say? What are you talking about!!??” Tanaka asked basically jumping up and down. 

“So something, I’ve never done before was text Oikawa good morning, the two of us mainly texted if we wanted to hang out, needed help with school or just random messages throughout the day. So today I experimented with sending a good morning text, and Oikawa replied!” Nishinoya explained excitedly and Tanaka couldn’t help but smile at the expression on Noya’s face.

“That’s all fine and dandy, but how could you ever help the Great Oikawa Tooru with school work?” That comment earned Tanaka another punch, but he laughed it off and Noya couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

“He said he wants to meet me at the front gates, that okay with you?” 

“Don’t know why I would have a problem with it,” Tanaka said with a shrug. 

“Cool cool,” Nishinoya said to himself fumbling with the keyboard on his phone. 

-

“Yuu-chan!” Oikawa called from the gates of the school. Nishinoya seemed to say something to Tanaka-san before he was running over tooOikawa. 

“Oikawa-san, good morning,” Nishinoya said with a bright smile. 

“You already said that,” Oikawa said as he waved his phone in the air for emphasis. 

“You’re right sorry.”

“Nevermind that? Was there something you needed?” Oikawa asked leaning against the gate.

“No, not really why?”

“You texted me good morning, you never do that…” Oikawa said before trailing off.

“Is it so wrong I wanted to text my friend good morning! Shame on me!” Nishinoya said, and Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Oikawa said looking toward the school. “You have too much energy,” Oikawa said, sounding lost. 

“Well, actually there is something I want to give you!!!” Nishinoya said basically jumping out of his skin.

Oikawa turned his attention back to him, watching him dig through his big. 

“Here! It’s a letter but you can’t open it until this evening!!” Nishinoya said with a bright smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Noya...you’re aware of what today is right?”

“Uhhhhh, Thursday?” Noya asked.

Oikawa visibly cringed, not wanting to have to explain what day it was.

“I’m joking! It’s Valentine’s day! I mean the letter came with a heart after Tooru is not that good enough?” Noya asked giggling through his words.

Oikawa froze for a moment, registering the way his given name felt good hearing off of Noya’s tongue. He tried not to dwell on it much as he pushed off the gate. “I can’t open it until after school?”

“Yup! Safe at home and alone!” Noya said, and Oikawa groaned as he headed into school. Noya in tow.

-

“You just gave it to him? On Valentine’s day?” Tanaka asked on their walk home, holding boxes of chocolate and letters, that belonged to Nishinoya.

“That was always my intention wasn’t it? No matter if he can’t accept my feelings, I still want him to know,” Nishinoya said, eating a piece of chocolate and as he read a letter he received. “Hey, Ryuu! This person said they like my hair! See I knew it was a good idea to keep it blond after highschool! Whoo Hoo!” He cheered and Tanaka just laughed beside him. 

-

Oikawa was sitting in his bedroom, he held Nishinoya’s letter in his hand while he sat at his desk. Tooru felt like the letter was burning a hole into his bag all day. Mocked him, told him to open it and he was not able to. Usually, he doesn’t obsess over these types of things. Like there was a pile of chocolate downstairs that he gave to his mother to have, it’s not like this letter meant anything to him. But it meant something to Noya…

Oikawa dreaded Valentine’s day, it was just too much to put on a smile at every confession and box of chocolates he was given. But Noya didn’t seem even a little nervous to give him this piece of paper, that Tooru didn’t have the balls to open. But brushed his fingertips over the lettering of his name, tracing the swirls slowly. 

He flipped the envelope over and opened it, pulling out the letter slowly. He couldn’t help giggling as he read it, his face stretching wide and warmth filling his body. Noya was always a flamboyant one. Kinda cocky, not that Tooru minded. 

It wasn’t that Tooru couldn’t reciprocate his feelings, but there were a few things about Tooru that Nishinoya didn’t know, and probably couldn’t like about him. And more than anything Tooru believed that Nishinoya deserved to know the truth. His immediate instinct was to grab a pencil and paper and begin writing.

Dear Yuu,

This letter isn’t a rejection. But it’s not an acceptance either. You’ve been a wonderful friend, and I’ll probably never admit it out loud but I’ve enjoyed every moment we’ve spent together. But I haven’t been completely honest with you. There’s no way to properly say this than to tell you directly.

I’m transgender. When I was born, I was born female. It’s a strange story really, my mother believed she was having a boy for her entire pregnancy. Refused to get ultrasound and echoes, because she knew for a fact. And out I came, a little girl. Growing up was difficult, but my other accepted me for the person I am and wanted to become. 

So I guess my question is, can you accept me the same way? Can you continue to like me even though I’m not the person you thought me to be? 

Once again, this isn’t a rejection, because I like you Noya. I’m not sure in what sense yet, but I like you enough to think about you and spend time with you. So maybe, you can consider me the same way, and like me for who I am. 

And maybe I can do the same.

Love Tooru. 

Tooru licked his lips before fishing out an envelope from his desk, a tear fell onto his hand, and he stared down at it for a moment before more tears began to fall. Peppering his skin with droplets like rain. He dropped the envelope onto the desk and began wiping his eyes with his shirt. He wasn’t supposed to cry, it wasn’t like him. But maybe he liked Noya more than he realized. That realization is much too scary for him, he’s not sure that he could be loved the way he is, it’s too much. 

But Nishinoya was so bright. His scent and presence were calming, and he never ran out of things to talk about. He at least deserved a chance, if Tooru couldn’t offer him that much, then what good was he?

-

“Here,” Oikawa said, handing a white envelope to Noya. Nishinoya took it slowly examining it. He looked up at Oikawa curiously. 

“It’s a response letter, but you’re not allowed to read it until you get home, and then you can text me how you feel about it later tonight,” he said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

“You’re so cute sometimes,” Nishinoya said smiling brightly up at Oikawa before sliding the envelope into his bag.

“Whatever,” Oikawa said, turning on his heel and heading into school.

-

“Ryuu!! Oikawa is trans!!!” Nishinoya said screaming, bursting into the bathroom where Tanaka was taking a shower. 

“Wait, what? And what the fuck I’m in the shower-”

“-Oikawa is trans?” 

“Yeah, transparent? He’s pale white!!” Tanaka shouted over the sound of running water. 

“No! Transgender you idiot!” Nishinoya screamed, reading over the letter again and again. “I’m going into my room, don’t bother me!” Noya said shutting the bathroom door behind him and walked to his bedroom. He sat down at his desk and set the letter down beside him. 

[Nishinoya Yuu 9:49 PM]

Hey, are you busy?

[Oikawa Tooru 9:49 PM]

No, why?

[Nishinoya Yuu 9:50 PM]

Can I call you?

[Oikawa Tooru 9:50 PM]

Sure I guess. 

Nishinoya pressed the facetime button on his phone and held it so it was showing his face, it rang for about 4 times before Oikawa picked up. 

“I honestly thought you meant a voice call, should have guessed I was wrong,” Oikawa said turning his face toward the screen after reaching over to grab something. 

“What can I say, I’m a spur of the moment kind of guy,” Nishinoya said with a bit of a shrug. 

“Something wrong?” Oikawa asked, his brows furrowing slightly. 

“I didn’t want to respond to your letter through text, it didn’t feel right,” Nishinoya admitted, spinning in his desk chair. 

“Oh, right…” Oikawa said, looking away from the screen. “I guess this changes the way you feel about me…” 

“Actually, it doesn’t it didn’t change how I felt about you at all if anything I loved the fact that you were willing to share something so deep and personal with me. I especially liked how you continuously repeated that you weren’t rejecting me,” he said, a smile creeping onto his face. Oikawa looked away again, and Nishinoya notices his cheeks get red. 

“I may or may not like you, so whatever,” Oikawa said, clearing his throat. 

“Well, I like you,” Nishinoya said watching Oikawa become redder. “I like you a lot,” Nishinoya said for emphasis watching Oikawa go completely red.

“Okay Yuu, I got it,” Tooru said managing to look at the screen. 

“Go out with me sometime?” Nishinoya asked with a smile. 

“Okay, sure whatever,” Oikawa said completely covering his face. Nishinoya couldn’t help but giggle.


End file.
